Roześmiany Jack - Początek
thumbWigilia w śnieżnym Londynie w Anglii roku 1800. W małym domu na obrzeżach miasta żył samotny 7-letni chłopiec o imieniu Isaac. Isaac był smutnym dzieckiem bez przyjaciół. Kiedy większość dzieci spędzała czas ze swoimi rodzinami i niecierpliwie czekając na otwarcie prezentów, umieszczonych pod pięknie ozdobionymi gałęziami choinki, mały Isaac spędzał większość czasu "Świętej nocy" sam w zimnym i zakurzonym pokoju na poddaszu. Rodzice Isaac'a byli bardzo biedni, jego matka zostawała w domu i uczyła go. Ojciec Isaac'a pracował do późna w Londyńskim porcie, żeby zarobić na rodzinę, jednakże dużą część zarobków po prostu przepijał pod koniec zmiany. Czasami wracał do domu pijany, po tym jak wyrzucili go z każdego baru w Londynie i krzyczał na swoją umiłowaną żonę, matkę Isaac'a. Czasami wzbierała w nim agresja, wtedy był wstanie bestialsko pobić swoją żonę, potem kiedy już skończył, wyżywał się na niej seksualnie. Tak się składa, że ta wyjątkowa noc była jedną z takich okazji. Isaac pozostał cicho, drżąc pod swoją zabrudzoną pościelą, aż krzyki i odgłosy uderzeń ucichły. Kiedy w końcu przestraszony Isaac był w stanie zasnąć, śnił o tym, jak by to było mieć przyjaciela do zabawy, tak żeby i on mógł się śmiać i być szczęśliwy jak inne dzieci z Londynu. Na szczęście dla małego Isaac'a ta Wigilia była wielką szansą. Jego beznadziejna samotność przyciągnęła uwagę Anioła Stróża, który stworzył bardzo specjalny prezent dla smutnego, małego Londyńskiego chłopca. Wraz ze wschodem słońca w Świąteczny poranek, Isaac otworzył swoje oczy i ujrzał dziwne, drewniane pudełko leżące w nogach jego łóżka. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia patrzył na ręcznie robione, kolorowe pudełko, zastanawiając się kto je tam zostawił. Nie przywykł do otrzymywania prezentów, zwłaszcza zabawek. Isaac posiadał kilka małych zabawek, które znalazł na ulicy bądź w rynsztoku. Isaac przesunął się do nóg swojego łóżka, do tajemniczego pudełka i chwycił je w obie ręce. Pudełko było przepięknie pomalowane, w kolorowe wzory z radosnymi twarzami clownów na ściankach. Na pudełku była kartka, z prostym napisem "Dla Isaac'a". Na wierzchu pudełka był wyryty napis. Isaac zacisnął powieki i głośno przeliterował słowa, "R-Roze-śmiany-J-Jack-w-pu-pudełku" przerwał "Roześmiany Jack w pudełku?" Isaac słyszał o Jack'u w pudełku, ale nigdy o Roześmianym Jack'u w pudełku. Z ciekawością chwycił metalową korbkę. Isaac przekręcił korbkę i dźwięki "Pop Goes The Weasel" leniwie zaczęły wydobywać się z pudełka. Kiedy piosenka doszła do punktu kulminacyjnego, Isaac zaśpiewał do ostatnich dźwięków piosenki, "Pop goest the weasel". Ale nic się nie stało. Isaac westchnął, "Jest popsute..." Odłożył pudełko na krawędź łóżka, poczłapał przez swój mały i zakurzony pokój do szafki i przebrał zabrudzoną piżamę w swoje codzienne obdarte ubrania. Nagle Isaac usłyszał głośny klekotliwy dźwięk dochodzący z łóżka za nim. Obrócił się i spostrzegł, że drewniane pudełko zaczęło drgać. Nagle bez ostrzeżenia wieczko pudełka odskoczyło i masa kolorowego dymu i konfetti wydostała się z jego wnętrza. Isaac potarł oczy, nie wierzył w to co widział. Kiedy dym opadł, stał tam wysoki, chudy i kolorowy clown, z jasnymi, czerwonymi włosami, ze spiczastym nosem w tęczowe, spiralne paski i z piórami osadzonymi na ramionach jego kolorowego stroju clowna. Kolorowy clown rozłożył ramiona i podekscytowany ogłosił, "CHODŹCIE, CHODŹCIE WSZYSCY! CZY JESTEŚ DUŻY CZY MAŁY! ŻEBY ZOBACZYĆ NAJLEPSZEGO CLOWNA ZE WSZYSTKICH!! Jednego, jedynego, ROZEŚMIANEGO JACK'A Z PUDEŁKA!" Isaac otworzył szeroko oczy, "K-Kim jesteś?" spytał. Kolorowa postać zeszła z łóżka i z radosnym uśmiechem powiedziała, "Dobrze, że pytasz! Jestem Roześmiany Jack, jestem twoim nowym przyjacielem na całe życie! Jestem magiczny, nigdy nie męczę się zabawą, jestem wirtuozem akordeonu i moja osobowość zmienia się razem z twoją... Innymi, słowy to co ty lubisz, lubię i ja!" Isaac spojrzał na tajemniczego clowna "M-My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?" Jack spojrzał na chłopca z uniesioną brwią, "PRZYJACIÓŁMI? Jesteśmy NAJLEPSZYMI przyjaciółmi! Zostałem specjalnie stworzony, żeby być TWOIM "nie aż tak wymyślonym" przyjacielem, Isaac." Isaac'owi szczęka opadła, "Ty znasz moje imię?" Jack zaśmiał się cudacznie, "Oczywiście, że znam Twoje imię. Wiem o tobie wszystko! Więc teraz, kiedy już się przedstawiliśmy... Chciałbyś pobawić się w szpiegów? " Isaac uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. "NAPRAWDĘ? Możemy się pobawić? Ja KOCHAM tę zabawę! Ja - Oh... " Isaac przerwał, "J-Ja nie mogę... Muszę zejść do mamy, żeby się uczyć i wypełnić swoje obowiązki..." jego uśmiech przeistoczył się w wyraz rozczarowania. Jack położył ręce na ramionach Isaac'a i z ciepłym uśmiechem powiedział "Nie szkodzi! Będę tu czekał na Ciebie, aż wrócisz." Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Isaac'a, kiedy spojrzał na swojego nowego przyjaciela. Chwilę później usłyszał przenikliwy głos matki, wołający go na dół. "Cóż, muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia później, dobrze?" Powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jack uśmiechnął się. "Absolutnie, dzieciaku! Aha, Isaac!" Isaac odwrócił się w stronę Jack'a, który puścił mu oko i powiedział "Powinieneś częściej nosić uśmiech. Pasuje Ci." Isaac uśmiechnął się radośnie i zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Przez cały dzień Isaac mówił mamie o cudownym, kolorowym clownie, który wyskoczył z magicznego pudełka, które pojawiło się w nogach jego łóżka. Jego mama jednakże nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo. W końcu przekonał matkę, żeby poszła z nim do jego pokoju, żeby mogła zobaczyć Roześmianego Jack'a na własne oczy. Weszli na górę schodów i Isaac popchnął drzwi do pokoju. "Widzisz mamo, jest tu-..." Isaac przerwał, kiedy zauważył, że w pokoju nie ma magicznego tańczącego clowna, ani tajemniczej skrzynki. Matka Isaac'a nie była rozbawiona. Posłała Isaac'owi spojrzenie mówiące, że nadwyrężył jej kolana i przyprawił o ból brzucha. "A-Ale mamo... On był-" Matka Isaac'a uderzyła go mocno w policzek. Do jego oczu nabiegły łzy, jego wargi zaczęły drżeć, poczuł się załamany. "TY GŁUPI BAHORZE! Jak ŚMIESZ opowiadać mi takie dziecinne, idiotyczne kłamstwa! Kto chciałby się przyjaźnić z tak bezużytecznym robakiem jak ty! Powinieneś pozostać w pokoju na resztę wieczoru i nie dostać kolacji... Co teraz powiesz, niewdzięczny łajdaku?" Isaac przełknął gulę w gardle i wymamrotał odpowiedź, "Dz-Dzięki mamo." Jego matka spojrzała na niego z pogardą zanim wyszła z pokoju. Isaac upadł na kolana chowając twarz na krawędzi łóżka. Strumienie łez poleciały z jego oczu po policzkach i zaczęły kapać. "Co jest, dzieciaku?" zawołał głos. Isaac spojrzał w stronę krawędzi łóżka, gdzie nagle pojawił się i siedział obok niego Roześmiany Jack. "G-Gdzie byłeś?" wymamrotał Isaac. Jack przesunął dłonią po włosach Isaac'a, żeby go pocieszyć i powiedział cicho "Ukrywałem się... Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby twoi rodzice mnie widzieli... W przeciwnym razie nie pozwolą nam się więcej bawić...". Isaac otarł oczy z łez. "Widzisz, dzieciaku. Przepraszam, że musiałem się schować, ale wynagrodzę Ci to! Ponieważ dzisiaj w nocy będziemy mogli bawić się i mieć mnóstwo zabawy!" powiedział Jack z uśmiechem. Isaac spojrzał na swojego żywo kolorowego kumpla i w milczeniu skinął głową, mały uśmiech zaczął się tworzyć w kącikach jego ust. Tej nocy Roześmiany Jack i Isaac bawili się w wiele śmiesznych zabaw. Jednym ruchem ręki Jack sprawił, że wszystkie żołnierzyki Isaac'a ożyły i zaczęły maszerować po pokoju. Isaac był zachwycony kiedy patrzył, jak jego zabawki chodzą po pokoju samoistnie. Potem Roześmiany Jack i Isaac opowiadali sobie straszne historie. Isaac spytał Jack'a czy jest duchem, ale Jack wytłumaczył, że jest raczej swego rodzaju kosmiczną energią. Na koniec nocy Jack sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął garść pysznych cukierków. Isaac był podekscytowany kiedy odpakował pierwszego kolorowego cukierka i włożył do buzi. Pierwszy raz w życiu jadł coś tak słodkiego! Isaac miał dużo zabawy i śmiechu tej nocy, wyglądało na to, że w końcu wszystko układa się pomyślnie dla małego chłopca... Przynajmniej do czasu incydentu który nastąpił 3 miesiące później... To był przyjemny, ciepły i słoneczny dzień w Londynie, co było dość rzadkie. Z niewielką pomocą pewnego "nie tak bardzo wymyślonego" przyjaciela, Isaac był w stanie skończyć swoje prace domowe wcześniej i pozwolono mu wyjść na dwór trochę się pobawić. Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie, dwójka przyjaciół była z tyłu za domem i bawiła się w piratów, kiedy Isaac zobaczył kota sąsiadów zakradającego się do ich ogrodu. "YEARGH! MAMY SZPIEGA WROGA NA STERBURCIE!" Isaac krzyknął, porwany swoją fantazją i wyobraźnią. "Yo ho! Złapmy go, Kapitanie Isaac!" wykrzyknął pierwszy majtek Jack, ze swoim najlepszym pirackim akcentem. Ramiona Roześmianego Jack'a rozciągnęły się przez ogród i chwyciły niepodejrzewającego nic kota, który zaczął się dość energicznie wyrywać. "NIE PUSZCZAJ GO JACKIE, ALBO CZEKA CIĘ SPACER PO DESCE!" Zagroził Isaac. Jack ścisnął kota mocniej, jego ramiona urosły i wydłużyły się, przypominając anakondy owinięte wokół walczącego o życie kota. Ramiona Jack'a ściskały zwierzę coraz mocniej, wyciskając całe powietrze z jego płuc. Kiedy oczy kota zaczęły wyłazić z orbit, rozległ się głośny trzask. Jack szybko wypuścił stworzenie ze swojego uścisku i kupa futra, bez życia upadła na ziemię. Oboje wpatrywali się w milczeniu na powykręcane kocie truchło. W końcu ciszę przerwał niespodziewany śmiech... Isaac'a... "AHAHAHAHA Wow! Sądzę, że koty jednak NIE MAJĄ dziewięciu żyć! AHAHAHAHA!" Isaac śmiał się, aż łzy nie popłynęły z jego oczu. Roześmiany Jack również zachichotał, "He, he. Taa... Ale nie będziesz miał kłopotów, kiedy twoja mama znajdzie martwego kota sąsiadów na podwórku?" Śmiech Isaac'a szybko ucichł. "O nie! Masz rację! Eee... Po prostu... wrzucę go z powrotem do ogrodu sąsiadów?!" Spanikowany Isaac wziął łopatę, podniósł i przerzucił połamanego kota przez płot, na działkę sąsiadów. Szybko wrócili i poszli do pokoju Isaac'a na górę. Po jakiejś godzinie to nadeszło. Przeszywający uszy wrzask matki Isaac'a, krzyczącej jego imię z dołu. Ani Jack ani Isaac nie powiedzieli słowa, kiedy szedł po schodach na dół, sam stawiając czoła temu co miało nadejść. Jack słyszał dużo krzyków z dołu, ale nie mógł usłyszeć o czym mówią. Po pół godziny, zapłakany Isaac wszedł po schodach z powrotem na górę, do swojego pokoju. "I?" Zapytał nerwowo Jack. Isaac stał jak wryty kiedy odpowiedział "Ja... Próbowałem powiedzieć jej, że to ty zraniłeś kota... Nie uwierzyła mi... Powiedziała, że nie istniejesz..." Jack zmarszczył brwi, wiedział, że to była jego wina. Isaac wytarł łzy w rękaw. "Zostanę wysłany do szkoły pokładowej... Wyjeżdżam dziś w nocy... i nie możesz iść ze mną..." Na twarzy Roześmianego Jack'a malowało się przerażenie, "Co?! N-Nie mogę iść? To gdzie pójdę?" Isaac nic nie powiedział, tylko wskazał na piękne kolorowe pudełko, z którego pochodził jego przyjaciel. "Wracać tam? Ale nie będę mógł wyjść dopóki..." Jack przerwał. Isaac spojrzał na swojego jedynego przyjaciela, łzy spływały po jego twarzy. "Jack... Obiecuję, że wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł!" Jack spojrzał na pudełko, potem na Isaac'a. "A ja będę czekał tu na ciebie, dzieciaku." Jack uśmiechnął się, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Podszedł do pudełka i w obłokach dymu został wessany z powrotem do środka, będąc tam zamkniętym dopóki ktoś nie otworzy pudełka - znowu. Tej nocy Isaac został wysłany do szkoły pokładowej. Po raz pierwszy Roześmiany Jack poczuł jak to jest być samotnym. Nawet uwięziony w pudełku Jack był wstanie widzieć co dzieje się dookoła, więc każdego dnia czekał na powrót swojego przyjaciela, z każdym dniem pokój starzał się i bardziej kurzył. Jedynym celem Roześmianego Jack'a było bycie najlepszym przyjacielem Isaac'a do końca życia i teraz czekał dzień po dniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, na swojego specjalnego przyjaciela. Rodzice Isaac'a wciąż mieszkali w domu, ale nigdy nie przychodzili na górę. Jedynie kiedy się kłócili, dawali o sobie znać Jack'owi, który ich słyszał. W końcu życie Jack'a stało się pustką, pełną rozczarowania i samotności. I tak lata mijały, a żywe kolory Jack'a rozmyły się, zmieniając w smolistą czerń i pustą biel. Uwięziony kompletnie sam... wiecznie i bez nadziei. 13 lat minęło, aż pewnej nocy ojciec Isaac'a wrócił do domu kompletnie pijany i pokłócił się z żoną, jak zwykle. Sprawy jednak posunęły się za daleko i znowu użył przemocy wobec żony. Ojciec Isaac'a pobił ją na śmierć, zostawiając krwawą plamę. Został złapany i powieszony następnego dnia. Śmierć obu rodziców oznaczała powrót 20-letniego już Isaac'a do starego i zakurzonego domu, gdzie spędził połowę swojego dzieciństwa. Roześmiany Jack był dość zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał kroki swojego starego przyjaciela wchodzącego po schodach do pokoju na poddaszu, po raz pierwszy od 13 lat, jednakże to nie był powrót, jakiego Jack się spodziewał. Isaac wyglądał... Inaczej. Nie tylko dlatego, że był starszy, na jego twarzy gościł dziwny grymas. Nie był już tym samym ciekawskim chłopcem pełnym nadziei, jakiego Jack spotkał po raz pierwszy tyle lat temu. Jack niecierpliwie czekał, aż Isaac uwolni go z więzienia, w którym spędził tyle lat, ale pudełko Jack'a wciąż pozostało zamknięte i niezauważone na półce w rogu pokoju, obok innych starych i zakurzonych drobiazgów. Isaac kompletnie zapomniał o swoim starym przyjacielu, wziął go za dziecięcy wymysł. Zaskakujące było to, że Roześmiany Jack poczuł... Nic. Był pusty, 13 lat czekania i rozczarowań pozostawiły w nim jednolitą masę smutku. Jack pozostał w swoim pudełku bez kolorów i emocji. Następnego dnia Isaac poszedł do pracy jako tapicer naprawiający meble dla mieszkańców Londynu. Jack czekał w zamknięciu. Kilka godzin później, pijany Isaac wrócił do domu i wtaczając się po schodach wszedł do pokoju, ale tym razem był z nim przyjaciel. To była przyjaciółka Isaac'a, którą poderwał w barze wcześniej tego wieczoru. Była piękna, miała falujące blond włosy, szafirowe oczy i uśmiech, który mógł stopić serce. Uwaga Roześmianego Jack'a była skupiona na gościu Isaac'a. "Kto to jest? Nowy przyjaciel? Myślałem, że jestem jedynym przyjacielem Isaac'a!" Jack pomyślał, zamknięty w swoim piekle. Isaac i jego przyjaciółka usiedli na łóżku rozmawiając o życiu w Londynie. Isaac opowiedział żart o pogodzie i oboje się zaśmiali. Roześmiany Jack łypał z zazdrością na nową znajomą Isaac'a. Isaac i dziewczyna patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy po czym zaczęli się całować, zamknęli usta w namiętnym uścisku i spletli swoje języki. Jack był zakłopotany takim okazywaniem uczuć, nigdy wcześniej nie widział pocałunku. Kiedy ich pocałunki stały się bardziej namiętne, Isaac przesunął rękę po gładkich udach dziewczyny, a następnie pod jej ubranie, jednakże jego gość odepchnął jego rękę. Isaac spróbował znowu, jego ręka powędrowała po gładkich udach i podniósł jej spódnicę, tym razem wsadził rękę pod jej jedwabną bieliznę. Kobieta była zniesmaczona seksualnymi zapędami Isaac'a i odepchnęła go, zanim wymierzyła mu cios w policzek. Isaac'owi pociemniało przed oczami kiedy patrzył na kobietę, jego pijana namiętność przeistoczyła się w zasilaną gorzałą wściekłość. Serce kobiety przyspieszyło, kiedy zobaczyła twarz Isaac'a gotującą się ze złości. "GŁUPIA DZIWKA!" Isaac krzyczał, gdy wymierzył dziewczynie cios pięścią w twarz. Oczy Roześmianego Jack'a otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy widział strumień czerwonej cieczy cieknącej z nosa dziewczyny. "Co to za gra?" Pierwszy raz był świadkiem takiej przemocy. Isaac mocno trzymał nadgarstki dziewczyny jedną ręką, drugą rozpinał spodnie. Przerażona dziewczyna próbowała walczyć, ale Isaac był od niej silniejszy. Pieścił jej piersi zanim brutalnie chwycił ją za włosy i siłą wsadził swój język w gardło płaczącej młodej dziewczyny, która zacisnęła szczęki, tak mocno jak tylko mogła na języku Isaac'a. Jack obserwował z ciekawością w oczach jak jego stary przyjaciel puszcza nową towarzyszkę zabaw i zakrywa ręką usta, które wypełniają się ciepłą, czerwoną krwią. Przestraszona dziewczyna upadła z łóżka na ziemię i zaczęła się czołgać do wyjścia. Isaac szybko ruszył za nią. Złapał uciekającego towarzysza zabaw za końcówkę ubrania. Isaac sięgnął za siebie, chwycił świecznik z nocnej szafki i z całej siły uderzył nim dziewczynę w tył głowy, tworząc ranę w kształcie kawałka arbuza. Krew tryskała po pokoju, kiedy ciało dziewczyny drgało w konwulsjach na ziemi przez kilka sekund, zanim znieruchomiało. Krew była wszędzie, dosięgnęła nawet pudełka Roześmianego Jack'a, który był bardzo podekscytowany tym co widział. Po raz pierwszy od 13 lat w końcu uśmiech wpełzł na usta Roześmianego Jack'a i nagle fala śmiechu przeszyła jego zimne usta, i znowu i znowu, aż Jack zaczął rechotać i wyć ze śmiechu w środku swojego zapieczętowanego pudełka. "Cóż za wspaniale ciekawa gra!" Jack pomyślał, kiedy widział jak blond włosy dziewczyny spływają czerwienią krwi. Kiedy adrenalina opadła, do Isaac'a dotarło, że musi się pozbyć ciała. Podniósł zwłoki dziewczyny i położył je na łóżku, potem opuścił pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi i zakluczając je zanim opuścił dom. Wrócił prawie dobę potem i wszedł do pokoju z metalowym koszem na śmieci i swoją torbą narzędzi tapicerskich z pracy. Posprzątał potem wszystko z drewnianego biurka pod ścianą naprzeciw drzwi, i przeciągnął łóżko z krwawymi zwłokami na środek pokoju. Dało to nie tylko Isaak'owi miejsce do pracy, ale również zapewniło Roześmianemu Jack'owi miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie na całe przedstawienie. Jack obserwował z wielkim, niegasnącym uśmiechem, jak Isaac gra w nową grę z zabrudzonymi zwłokami. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, Isaac wziął się do pracy. Najpierw opróżnił zawartość swojej dużej, czarnej torby na narzędzia, na stanowisko za nim. Asortyment noży, młotków, szczypiec i innych narzędzi leżał teraz na blacie przed nim. Jego pierwszy wybór padł na zakrzywiony ku górze nóż, którym ostrożnie oddzielił skórę od ciała. Skórę umieścił w specjalnym imadle garbarskim, żeby ją rozciągnąć i przerobić. Kiedy już to zrobił, Isaac użył piły ręcznej, żeby oddzielić ręce, nogi i głowę. Po wypełnieniu kosza na śmieci wybielaczem i innymi środkami chemicznymi, moczył kończyny dziewczyny, aż mięso nie odeszło od kości. Isaac wyłowił kości z soczystej trupiej zupy i położył je na blacie, potem, pod osłoną nocy zabrał kosz na śmieci na dwór i wylał śmierdzącą zawartość do Londyńskiego ścieku, skąd popłynie do portu. Przez kolejne 3 dni Roześmiany Jack obserwował z zachwytem, jak zainspirowany Isaac tworzy z ludzkich kości groteskowy i ohydny fotel. Z kości udowych stworzył tylne nogi fotela, natomiast piszczele ze stopami oczywiście stały się jego przednimi nogami. Drewniana rama została użyta jako podstawa i oparcie fotela, jednakże krawędź oparcia została wykonana z kręgosłupa. Z kości ramion wykonał podłokietniki fotela, zostały przymocowane przez kilka żeber. Teraz szył skórę na siedzenie i podłokietniki, splecionymi blond złotymi włosami. Na szczycie piekielnego fotela umieścił czaszkę należącą kiedyś do dziewczyny ze złotymi blond włosami, szafirowymi oczami i uśmiechem, od którego serce topniało. Isaac był dość dumny ze swojego dzieła. Roześmiany Jack był pod wrażeniem kreatywności swojego dawnego kumpla do zabaw. Po tej nocy Isaac nie tknął nawet kropli alkoholu nigdy więcej, posiadał teraz znacznie makabryczniejsze pragnienie. Na przestrzeni tygodni, Isaac dokonał kilku ulepszeń swojego małego warsztatu horrorów. Usunął materac z łóżka i ułożył rząd grubych desek w to miejsce, następnie przymocował uchwyty na ręce i nogi do boków i spodu łóżka. Umożliwiało mu to "zabawianie" swoich gości na dłuższy czas bez obawy, że spróbują uciec. Isaac potrzebował tylko jednej rzeczy, zanim zacznie kolejną groteskową zabawę. Pracował nad tym przez równy tydzień, ręcznie wyrzeźbił to z drewna. Po wyschnięciu warstwy białej farby, twór Isaac'a był kompletny. To była drewniana maska, przypominająca takie, które nosiło się na weneckim balu maskowym. Miała zmarszczone czoło i nos jak troll, umożliwiała mu zasianie strachu w sercach jego ukochanych gości. Z nową twarzą i pokojem przerobionym w krwawe gniazdo, w końcu nadszedł czas dla Isaac'a Lee Grossman na przyprowadzenie do domu nowego kompana do zabawy. Następnej nocy Roześmiany Jack obserwował, jak zamaskowany Isaac Grossman wchodzi po schodach niosąc ze sobą duży, płócienny worek z jego najnowszym, wijącym się gościem. Opróżnił worek prosto na łoże tortur, związanego i zakneblowanego, bardzo przestraszonego młodego chłopca, prawdopodobnie 5, może 6 letniego. Isaac szybko odwiązał chłopca i przykuł jego ręce i nogi do stalowej ramy łóżka. Łzy ściekały niekończącym się strumieniem po małej buzi chłopca, kiedy Isaac wykładał swoje narzędzia na stół. Isaac wrócił, dzierżąc parę zardzewiałych szczypiec, nie tracąc czasu wsunął dolną szczękę szczypiec po paznokieć palca wskazującego chłopca i mocno zacisnął. Oczy dziecka zadrżały, kiedy błagał przez swój knebel Isaac'a, by go wypuścił. Isaac uśmiechnął się, kiedy powoli wyginał szczypce do tyłu, boleśnie odrywając pierwszy paznokieć. Chłopiec wrzasnął przez knebel, wijąc się na drewnianych deskach w agonii, jego palec zaczął tryskać krwią. Isaac przeszedł do palca środkowego, trzymając mocno paznokieć w zardzewiałych szczypcach. Ponownie szarpnął szczypce w tył, ale tym razem paznokieć zszedł tylko do połowy. Chłopiec zaskomlał z bólu, kiedy jego palec drżał sikając krwią. Ściskając na wpół wyrwany paznokieć, Isaac szarpnął ponownie. Paznokieć odszedł, ale nie bez sporego kawałka skóry. Nawet Isaac był poruszony przez ten bolesny widok, w przeciwieństwie do Roześmianego Jack'a, który rechotał z radości na widok poczynań Isaac'a, z wnętrza swojej starej i zakurzonej skrzynki. Isaac powrócił do swojego stołu rzemieślniczego i zamienił szczypce na duży, żelazny młotek. Następnie udał się do nóg łoża tortur, gdzie jedną ręką przytrzymał nogę chłopca. Podniósł młotek wysoko ponad głowę, kiedy chłopiec płakał i błagał o litość przez brudny knebel, potem Isaac, jak tylko mógł najmocniej, uderzył młotkiem w gołą rzepkę chłopca, roztrzaskując kości w drobny mak z głośnym chrupnięciem. Chłopiec miotał się z bólu z przeraźliwym krzykiem, tłumionym przez materiałowy knebel zaciśnięty mocno na jego twarzy. Kiedy dziecko zmagało się z bólem, Isaac położył młotek na drewnianym łożu i ponownie wrócił do swojego stołu rzemieślniczego, gdzie wyposażył się w długi, ostry nóż. Bezzwłocznie zaczął wycinać słowa "Bezużyteczny Robak" na drżącej piersi chłopca. Kiedy skończył, chłopiec był ledwie przytomny. Isaac klęknął i wyszeptał do ucha chłopca "To się dzieje z zepsutymi dziećmi, które robią brzydkie miny do ludzi..." Oczy dziecka wypełniły się ostatni raz łzami, kiedy Isaac zaczął odcinać skórę z twarzy chłopca, ale ku zaskoczeniu Isaac'a chłopiec wciąż trzymał się życia. Okaleczone dziecko po prostu patrzyło na Isaac'a swoimi dużymi, okrągłymi oczami, wypełniając czarne serce Isaac'a gniewem i nienawiścią. "NAWET BEZ TWARZY WCIĄŻ JESTEŚ BRZYDKIM, MAŁYM, GÓWNEM!!" wykrzyczał Isaac, kiedy podnosił młotek z nóg łóżka i zaczął miażdżyć czaszkę biednego chłopca. Uderzał znowu i znowu, aż nie zostało nic oprócz krwawej, pociętej masy ciała, wylewającą się czerwoną krwią i płynem sączącym się z kawałków mózgu. Z drugiego końca pokoju Roześmiany Jack radośnie obserwował wielki finał, który sprostał jego oczekiwaniom w stu procentach. Następnym gościem Isaac'a była ślepa kobieta, którą zaprosił na herbatę. Zajęło jej około 5 min, żeby zorientować się, że krzesło na którym siedzi zostało zrobione z ludzkich szczątków i kolejne 6 żeby znaleźć schody, tylko po to, żeby spaść z ich szczytu w dół z krzykiem wariatki. Isaac postanowił zakończyć ten okrutny żart szpikulcem do lodu w jej oczodole. Po tym przyniósł dziewczynkę, którą zmusił do połknięcia potłuczonego szkła, zanim użył jej żołądka jako worka treningowego. Kiedy tygodnie mijały, a coraz więcej i więcej nieszczęśliwych dusz spotykało swój koniec na strychu Isaac'a Grossman, a szalona osobowość Grossman'a stawała się coraz mroczniejsza i sadystyczna, osobowość Roześmianego Jack'a również zaczęła gnić w zakurzonym pudełku... Aż do pewnej bardzo zimnej, grudniowej nocy... Zardzewiały gwóźdź, który trzymał półkę pełną zapomnianych drobiazgów, w końcu się poddał i całość spadła z hukiem na podłogę. Isaac usłyszał głośny łoskot z dołu, i postanowił wejść na strych i zbadać sprawę. Przeszedł przez drewnianą, naznaczoną krwią podłogę poddasza i stanął przed urwaną półką. Isaac sprzątał kilka przedmiotów, które się połamały na skutek upadku, aż stanął naprzeciw Jack'a w pudełku z dzieciństwa. Isaac ledwo poznał starą, odrapaną skrzynkę i podniósł ją zdmuchując kurz. Potem pod wpływem nostalgii zadecydował się złapać za zadrzewiała korbkę i zaczął nią kręcić. Okropne i trzeszczące dźwięki Pop Goes The Weasel wydobyły się ze zużytej, starej skrzynki, i kiedy osiągnęły punkt kulminacyjny, Isaac zaśpiewał ostatni wers "Pop goes the weasel..." Góra pudełka odskoczyła, ale nic się nie stało, była pusta. Isaac tyle oczekiwał, wyrzucił starą skrzynkę do śmieci z resztą uszkodzonych bibelotów. Kiedy bałagan został posprzątany, Isaac chciał otworzyć drzwi, żeby zejść na dół, ale były zatrzaśnięte. Isaac ciągnął mocno, lecz drzwi nie ustąpiły. Wtedy usłyszał strasznie chrapliwy głos wołający tuż zza jego pleców. "IsSsaAac..." Zimny wstrząs przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Isaac'a, a włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba, kiedy powoli się odwrócił. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, obok kosza na śmieci, stał koszmarny Roześmiany Jack. Był kompletnie monochromatyczny, jego rozczochrane czarne włosy zwisały w dziwny sposób, ostre, szpilkowate zęby ozdabiały jego pokręcony uśmiech, a jego ramiona z groteskowymi i długimi palcami, niemal dosięgającymi ziemi, zwisały w dół jak u szmacianej lalki. Z mrożącym krew w żyłach, chrapliwym i diabelskim głosem, clown przemówił. "Jak miło być w końcu wolnym!... Tęskniłeś, Isaac?" Isaac był sparaliżowany strachem. "A-ale myślałem, że nie jesteś prawdziwy... WYMYŚLONY!?" wyjąkał Isaac. Jack odpowiedział długim, upiornym rechotem. "HAHAHAHA! Oh, jestem całkiem prawdziwy, dzieciaku... Właściwie tak długo czekałem, aby ten dzień w końcu nastał... Kiedy będę mógł pobawić się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem na całe życie... Jeden, ostatni raz! " Zanim Isaac zareagował, długie ramiona Jack'a rozciągnęły się przez pokój i owinęły się wokół nóg Isaac'a. Pokręcony clown zaczął przyciągać go do siebie bliżej, przeciągnął go na jego własne drewniane łoże tortur, paznokcie Isaac'a wydrapały długie na cały pokój ślady w podłodze. Ignorując opór, Jack szybko zabrał 4 trzycalowe gwoździe ze stołu rzemieślniczego i przycisnął je wprost do stóp i dłoni Isaac'a, przybijając je do drewnianego łoża tortur. Isaac zawarczał z bólu i wykrzyczał na swojego oprawcę "AAAA! PIERDOL SIĘ! PRZEKLĘTY DZIWAK Z NOSEM CLOWNA!!" Roześmiany Jack tylko się zaśmiał, kiedy mocno przytrzymał głowę Isaac'a w miejscu. "Jeśli nie umiesz powiedzieć nic miłego, nie odzywaj się wcale!" Jack wsadził swoje długie, krzywe palce do ust Isaac'a, mocno chwycił za język i wyciągnął go tak mocno, jak było to możliwe. Potem clown sięgnął za siebie i chwycił długi ostry nóż ze stołu i powoli zaczął odcinać mięso z języka Isaac'a. Isaac rzucił się, jego usta zaczęły napełniać się krwią. Jack zareagował wpychając małą, metalową rurkę do gardła Isaac'a, jako tymczasowy otwór do oddychania. Isaac czuł wieki ból i miał oczy szczelnie zamknięte, żeby nie widzieć chorych okropieństw, jakie się działy z jego ciałem. "Dalej, to nie jest zabawne, kiedy nie patrzysz!" powiedział radośnie Roześmiany Jack, ale Isaac wciąż miał szczelnie zamknięte oczy. Roześmiany Jack westchnął, "Jak chcesz." Jack siłą otworzył jedno z oczu Isaac'a. Sięgnął za siebie swoim długim ramieniem i zabrał kilka długich i ostrych rybackich haczyków ze stołu. Powoli Jack przebił ostrym końcem haczyka górną powiekę, przebił przez brew i zahaczył na górze brwi, przypinając ją na stałe. Potem wziął drugi haczyk, przebijając dolną powiekę i przypinając ją do policzka. Jack powtórzył to z drugim okiem, upewniając się, że ostre, metalowe haczyki nie pozwolą Isaac'owi na przegapienie czegokolwiek. Roześmiany Jack wziął ten sam nóż, którym odciął Isaac'owi język i zaczął w skupieniu usuwać wargi Isaac'a. Jack ostrożnie odciął dwa długie kawałki mięsa z góry i dołu ust Isaac'a, sprawiając, że zęby i dziąsła były kompletnie odsłonięte. "Hmm... Wygląda na to, ze ktoś tu nie nitkował ząbków regularnie..." Roześmiany Jack zachichotał, kiedy sięgał w tył i chwycił młotek. Isaac próbował wymamrotać jakieś błaganie o litość, ale tylko bulgoczące mamrotanie wydobyło się z jego gardła. Jack podniósł młotek w powietrze i z pokręconym uśmiechem walnął nim w dół, rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie, kiedy metalowy młotek roztrzaskał zęby Isaac'a jak kruchą glinę. Jack upuścił młotek i zaczął wyć ze śmiechu, gdy rozrywał koszulkę Isaac'a. Wziął ostry nóż, rozciął klatkę piersiową Isaac'a w dół, aż za brzuch. Isaac jęknął od ostrego bólu, kiedy monochromatyczny potwór wkładał swoje przeklęte palce pod skórę Isaac'a, zeskrobując ją na wstępie swojej chorej autopsji na żywo. Najpierw Jack zaczął wyciągać na wierzch jelita Isaac'a, tak samo jakby wyciągał magiczny łańcuch kolorowych chustek z kieszeni. Po odcięciu małego kawałka jelita, Jack przyłożył jeden koniec do sowich zimnych, czarnych ust i zaczął napełniać powietrzem. Kiedy go napompował, zaczął go wykręcać w kształt pudla i z głośnym chichotem wykrzyknął "Umiem też żyrafy!" Isaac czuł ogromy ból, kiedy clown delikatnie położył makabrycznego balonowego zwierzaka obok głowy Isaac'a. Do swojej kolejnej sztuczki Roześmiany Jack sięgnął głęboko do rozciętego brzucha Isaac'a, złapał i pociągnął jedną z jego nerek. Trzymając ją w ręku, Jack zwrócił się do uwięzionego przyjaciela i wzruszając ramionami powiedział "Nerki to naprawdę nie moja bajka..." Odrzucając organ na bok, Roześmiany Jack zauważył, że Isaac zaczął już dryfować w objęcia śmierci. "Już czujesz się zmęczony? Jesteśmy przecież bliscy wielkiego finału!" Wykrzyczał Roześmiany Jack, sięgając do rękawa i wyciągając strzykawkę z adrenaliną z długą igłą. "To powinno Cię ożywić NATYCHMIAST!" Krzyknął Jack, wbijając igłę w siatkówkę Isaac'a i wstrzykując płyn do prawego oka. Jack wiercił i wykrzywiał igłę wbitą w oko starego kumpla do zabawy, Isaac został przywrócony do życia i czuł igłę kaleczącą tył jego oczodołu. Ze złowrogim chichotem Jack pociągnął igłę, wraz z gałką oczną. Prawe oko Isaac'a zwisało z oczodołu na nerwie wzrokowym, wisząc z boku twarzy. Jack się uśmiechnął, "Cóż, teraz, kiedy mam twoją pełną uwagę..." Podstępny clown wsadził swój długi, zakrzywiony palec i zrobił dziurkę w brzuchu Isaac'a. Zniżył swoją głowę do dziury w klatce piersiowej Isaac'a i otworzył szeroko usta. Wciągu kilku sekund w przełyku clowna zaczął roić się potok brudnych karaluchów, wyciekając do otwartej klatki piersiowej Isaac'a. Każdy karaluch czołgał się i wpychał swoją drogą do małego otworu w żołądku Isaac'a, wypełniając go obrzydliwymi i wijącymi się robalami. W miarę jak żołądek wypełniał się robactwem, karaluchy zaczęły torować sobie drogę do gardła, przeciskając się przez przełyk i jamę nosową na zewnątrz. Isaac był bliski śmierci, kiedy jego kat uklęknął obok niego i powiedział wprost do jego ucha "To było bombowe, dzieciaku, ale wygląda na to, że nasz czas razem dobiegł końca. Jednakże nie roń łez, ponieważ mam zamiar rozprzestrzenić moją przyjaźń do wszystkich samotnych dzieci na całym świecie!" kiedy to mówił, sięgnął do klatki piersiowej Isaac'a i wyrwał jego, bijące jeszcze, serce. Kiedy jego życie dobiegało końca na zimnym, drewnianym łożu, Isaac'owi życie przeleciało przed oczami. Zobaczył swoją matkę, ojca, szkołę pokładową, swoje ofiary i ostatnie wspomnienie, które przeleciało mu przez umysł, to była pewna szczególna wigilia, kiedy się obudził i znalazł przepiękne, ręcznie rzeźbione pudełko, zawierające jego pierwszego przyjaciela... Krąży plotka, że kiedy tydzień później, w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, policja w końcu znalazła ciało Issac'a Grossman, zgniłe i pełne larw, że chociaż jego twarz została zmiażdżona i pocięta... Wyglądał prawie na... Szczęśliwego. ---- Autor: SnuffBomb Tłumacz: Nieznany Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Geneza